Metal Gear Solid: Sins of the Legacy
by RE4P3R
Summary: Snake is sent to infiltrate a hidden base in the ruins of Chernobyl, in search of a new Metal Gear, named IRE. He eventually receives help from a mysterious woman named Morrigan. Set between MGS2 and 4. Crossover with Metal Gear, Darkstalkers, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: No, I haven't forgotten about Beyond Dreams, I just have a small writers block for that story i'm trying to get past. I had an idea for a fic like this for a while, so I decided to write some notes so I didn't forget it, and it kinda spawned from here. Enjoy!

Metal Gear Solid: Sins of the Legacy

September 23rd, 2011, 9:43 p.m.: Somewhere in Ukraine

"Hey...hey wake up!" a guard yelled, slapping the back of his companion who was slumped over in his chair. He shuffled a bit, and then yawned.

"Damn it, Boris, why did you wake me? I was dreaming I wasn't at this god forsaken post." the other man said, as he stood up and stretched.

"You can dream later Ivan, a supply truck headed for the base just radioed in, they'll be here in a few minutes." Boris said, and walked over to the small window. Ivan yawned again and checked the batteries for his flashlight. It was most likely a routine inspection, a quick shine, and then he could go back to napping. There was a low rumble outside, and Boris opened the window. "Hey comrade, what's the haul this time?" Boris asked the driver. Ivan exited the small guard house, and walked behind the truck.

"More medical supplies. I swear, those guys back at the base must be getting into knife fights with each other." the driver said. Ivan shined the light in the back of the truck. There were large styrofoam crates stamped with a biohazard symbol, with the word 'blood' printed below in block letters. There was also a large cardboard box with a red cross emblazoned on the side.

"He's not kidding, Boris. More donor blood, and some first aid kits." Ivan yelled out.

"Every two weeks. Wonder why they need it?" Boris said.

"As long as I get my paycheck and easy job, I don't care what I haul." the driver said.

"No kidding. Well, you're clear. See you in a couple of days.'" Boris said, and waved the truck through. It started to move, and rumbled down the deserted road. After a few minutes, the cardboard box in the truck shuffled slightly.

"Otacon, I passed the last checkpoint." A voice said from inside the box.

"Great, Snake. A few more minutes and you'll be in Chernobyl." Otacon said, over the codec.

"Now you're sure there's a Metal Gear hidden here?" Snake asked.

"Positive. The intel collected from our newest member checks out, there's definitely a new type of Metal Gear in production,codenamed IRE. Exactly what changes there are in the design, I'm not sure, all I know is that in some way it is different from REX and RAY." Otacon said.

"But why in Chernobyl?" Snake asked.

"It makes perfect sense. The land is somewhat safe now to work on, and most people are too scared about the possible radiation to come near." Otacon said

"Makes sense. Now, lets go over the the mission objectives." Snake said.

"Of course. Your objectives are to find IRE, destroy it if possible, and find out how the Patriots are involved. I suggest you find a computer as soon as you enter. From there we can get a basic layout of the base, and any other information that might help. If you use the flash drive I gave you, I can process all the information and send you what you need." Otacon said.

"Got it." Snake replied, and ended the transmission.

* * *

September 18th, 2011, Noon: A large apartment somewhere in New York

After meticulous virus and spyware scans, Otacon opened the strange email he received earlier in the morning. The sender was anonymous, and the only identification they left were the initials 'W.H.'

_" Mr. Emmerich,_

_If you are wondering how I was able to find your name and Philanthropy address, in all honesty I stumbled across it. That might sound odd, but from one hacker to another, it could be seen as serendipity. I know of the Patriots. I know your prior experience with them. From the standpoint I represent, this is not the way the world should be. I wish to help. I have the resources and technology that would help you, and the world, become free of their grasp. If you are interested, meet me in Central Park at 3:00 p.m. I will be sitting on a bench in the south west corner._

_W.H._

Otacon scanned the email a few more times. Finding nothing malicious, he contemplated his options. Ultimately, he decided to go, though Otacon knew the risk.

2:55 p.m.: Central Park.

Otacon paced back and forth on the walking path, a briefcase in one hand. He was about seventy feet from a small group of benches. In five minutes, he would meet his informant. Slightly nervous, he called up Snake on the codec.

"Snake, how is the stealth camouflage holding up?" Otacon asked.

"It's fine. I'm at a good position if anything goes sour." Snake replied.

"Good. Well, let's hope this goes well." Otacon said, and the transmission. After a few minutes of pacing, a tall woman with long red hair wearing a black blouse and khaki pants calmly strolled up to one of the benches, sat down, and pulled out a laptop. Otacon looked around, walked up, and sat on the opposite end of the bench. The woman stared at her laptop, and started to type.

"Mr. Emmerich, I'm glad you came." the woman said, still staring at her laptop. Otacon opened the briefcase, pulled out his laptop, and powered it up.

"W.H. I'm guessing." Otacon said.

"Yes. Give me a few seconds to find out if we are being monitored." W.H. said. She paused for a few moments, and smiled. "Good. The only monitoring we are receiving is from Snake. I'd ask him to stop hiding in the tree and join us, but I believe he is a bit more comfortable there." she said. Otacon coughed. "Don't worry, if I was in your situation I would have done the same thing. Now, Mr. Emmerich, my name is Washu Hakubi. I'm a bit of a jack of all trades when it comes to science and computers, and what the Patriots are doing is not in the better interest of myself, and a few others I know." Washu said. She then pulled out a flash drive from the side of her laptop and gave it to Otacon. "On this flash drive you will find a small amount of information I have collected on a new Metal Gear that is being developed in a secret base in Chernobyl. I haven't found much, only that it isn't a reproduction of REX or RAY. The other key bit of information that I've found is that the base is under the control of a man named Dimitri. I haven't found anything more on him, which is quite odd. He has no financial, medical, or military records. All I know is that he is somehow in league with the Patriots."

"Wow, where did you find all this?" Otacon asked, baffled.

"I have my ways. I recommend that something is done about this as soon as possible." Washu answered. She packed up her laptop, and stood up. "I'll be staying in the area to help you, so I'll send another message when I find anything else. It was good meeting you, Mr. Emmerich."

"Uh, yeah. Nice meeting you Ms. Hakubi." Otacon said. Washu walked away, and Otacon rubbed his eyes. "Snake, it looks like you might be headed to Chernobyl..."

* * *

September 23rd, 2011, 10:02 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl

The truck arrived at the base, and Snake managed to jump out and find a hiding spot to monitor the guard's patrol paths. He looked over the front of the base, and found a small side entrance that was barely monitored. When he saw his chance, Snake quietly moved to the door, and went inside the base. Snake looked around the interior, and it appeared to be a gathering hall for the soldiers stationed at the base. There was only one guard in the room, and he was sitting in a chair in the back of the room, sleeping. Snake moved slowly through the room, towards the closest door. On the other side was a small office. It was somewhat bare, even the computer on the desk had a single color as a wallpaper. Snake made a beeline for the computer, and plugged in the flash drive. A loading bar appeared on the screen, and once it reached a hundred percent, a pixelated portrait of Otacon appeared with a thumbs up. The codec in Snake's ear started to go off, and automatically answered.

"Snake, I'm processing the information now." Otacon said. As Snake waited, he searched the room, and found a SIG P239 pistol with two clips of .357 rounds.

* * *

September 19th, 2011, 3:05 p.m.: Pontrilas, Herefordshire, U.K.

"Bah, it seems every year we lose more good men." a man who appeared to be in his 60's said with a strong Scottish accent, as he stared into a cup of coffee.

"At least this time no one has died, sir." A younger man said with a British accent, playing solitaire. Both men were sitting at a long cafeteria style table in a large room.

"That is true, Soap, but it bugs me how that nameless branch of the government always acquires our best and brightest." the old man said.

"Yeah, it's a pity they recruited that Belmont kid. He showed real promise. Good sniper." Soap said, staring at his card game.

"One of the best I've seen in years." the old man said, then took a sip of his coffee. A electronic ringing went off, and the old man unclipped his cellphone from his belt, then answered it. "Hello...yes, this is Lieutenant Colonel Macmillan...yes, but I haven't seen action in years, I'm just a volunteer instructor now...yes...what! How do you know about?..I see...are you sure?..Hm...I'll call you in an hour, I need to think about this." the old man said. He ended the call and reclipped the phone to his belt.

"Who was that, sir?" Soap asked.

"I don't know, but he knew a lot about me. Something big just came up..." Macmillan said.

* * *

September 23rd, 2011, 10:07 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl

"Alright Snake, I've got the information fully processed, I'm transferring it over to you now." Otacon said. Snake watched his soliton radar system, and a few moments later a green line ran down the image, displaying the map after it. "Snake, I want you to display the full map, there are a few areas of interest I want to go over." Otacon continued. The visual of the local map zoomed out into a full 3D model. Apparently, the base was much larger than it appeared, with multiple levels underground. There were a few areas that were glowing red, namely a very large room at the other side of the base, most likely the storage for IRE. "Now Snake, I'm sure you noticed the large hangar that stores IRE, but there are other areas that I've highlighted that I want you to look into. The area closest to you is the stockade. Normally this wouldn't be an area of interest, but whats odd is that it has a much higher security detail than any of the areas around it. The other area of interest that I've highlighted is the computer room, which also has high security detail. The plans for IRE and any possible record of Patriot involvement would be stored here." Otacon continued.

"Any ideas on why stockade is well guarded?" Snake asked.

"It could be someone who tried to instigate a rebellion, or perhaps some kind of hostage. Regardless, it could be beneficial if you helped whoever has been imprisoned there." Otacon answered.

"Possibly. Otacon, what is this last area you've highlighted?" Snake asked.

"Oh that? That's the armory. I figured you might want to stock up on some better weaponry." Otacon answered.

"Procure on site? Got it." Snake said.

* * *

September 19th, 2011, 5:22 p.m.: Piccadilly Square, London, U.K.

Macmillan pulled his jacket closer as the cold autumn wind bit into him. He was sitting at a small table, waiting patiently at an indoor-outdoor cafe for the man that called him. He was quite worried, for the man knew details of his operations in Chernobyl. Specifically, details that were not in the official public records. Macmillan sighed, pulled out a hip flask, and poured a small amount of Bailey's into his coffee. Today was becoming a stressful day.

"Lieutenant Colonel Macmillan, it's good to see you are interested." a man's voice said, with an American accent. Macmillan looked up, and saw a young man, possibly in his mid thirties, with black hair and glasses, sit down across from him.

"Boy, you have strictly confidential information about me. I want to know what the hell this is all about, before I report you to my superiors." Macmillan said harshly.

"It's because of that information that you are needed. There is...an issue that has come up in the Ukraine." the man said. Macmillan sighed again.

"You know how many issues there are in Chernobyl? I doubt this is anything different." Macmillan spat.

"This isn't your standard terrorist weapon's deal. They're building a Metal Gear." the man said. Macmillan stared into his cup of coffee.

"...You're with that vigilante group, Philanthropy, aren't you?" Macmillan asked.

"Yes, I'm one of the founders. My name is Hal Emmerich. We're planning an operation in Chernobyl, and with your prior experience, we request that you be a part of our support team." Emmerich asked. Macmillan looked at him, then back down to his coffee.

* * *

September 23rd, 2011, 10:10 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl.

Snake was on the move. He had left the gathering hall, and was once again outside, this time moving to the east wing of the base, which contained the stockade. Just as Otacon had pointed out, as he got closer to the wing, the more guards were patrolling. Seeing a nearby unattended guard tower, Snake quickly moved to the ladder, and started to climb slowly. With a higher vantage point, he could watch the patrol routines, and plan out his movements. Reaching the top, he stayed low, and looked around. There were two guards standing on either side of the east wing entrance, with another pacing ten feet in front of them. Snake pulled out a pair of binoculars, and looked over the building. The only other possible entrance to the east wing was a large air duct at the outer edge of the building. He looked back at the guards, and saw a fourth headed towards them, carrying a small white cooler with a red cross emblazoned on the side. One of the guards smiled and raised his hand, and the fourth guard reached into the cooler. He then tossed a red pack to the guard, who ripped it open. It appeared as if he was about to drink from it, when a small cylindrical canister hit him in the side of the head. Snake looked away, and heard a loud bang, followed by a flash that illuminated the entire area. An alarm went off, and Snake looked back. The eastern perimeter wall had been blown open, and headed through the new opening was what appeared to be a ten-man squad of S.A.S. operatives. They moved quickly, and shot at the four guards at the entrance. The guards quickly took cover and returned fire. Snake grimaced, and contacted Otacon.

"Otacon, what's the S.A.S. doing here?" Snake asked.

"I don't know, technically they shouldn't be here." Otacon answered.

"It's not the S.A.S., that was too bold of a move." a voice with a Scottish accent said.

"Who's that?" Snake asked.

"Oh, that's Macmillan, he's a former S.A.S. operative who's had experience in Chernobyl." Otacon said.

"Aye, though I haven't seen action in a long time." Macmillan responded.

"So what can you tell me about this situation?" Snake asked, looking over at the firefight. Alongside the guards were a few heavily armed soldiers, with more headed out of the building. On the other side of the battle the operatives hadn't pressed much forward, and it looked like two of them were already injured.

"The S.A.S. do not make blatant moves in the open, they are more subtle. Take a look at their outfits, what is different about them?" Macmillan asked. Snake used the binoculars again and focused in on one of the operatives hiding behind cover.

"The color of the uniform isn't black, it's a dark green. Hm, the gas mask looks the same. Wait, there isn't a winged dagger patch. It looks like a shield, with a red black checker pattern." Snake said.

"Hm, I know I've seen that somewhere before..." Macmillan said, and trailed off.

"Otacon, can you somehow patch us in to their communications?" Snake asked.

"I can try, I should be able to, thanks to the tech that Washu donated." Otacon said. Snake looked over at the battle, and saw that there was an overwhelming amount of soldiers attacking. There were only two operatives who were actively fighting, the rest were headed back out of the blown open entrance. Snake looked back at the soldiers, just as one had rigged up an RPG. The soldier fired, and the two active operatives, plus a few of the escaping operatives, were sent flying. When their bodies landed, all were still but one, who slowly started to crawl. A lone soldier walked up, and fired into his back. The operative spasmed, and laid still. The soldier whistled and made a hand motion, and a few other soldiers moved forward, and started to carry the bodies into the building.

"Snake, I was able to tap into their radio frequency, I'm patching it over now." Otacon said. Snake started to hear static, which then clarified.

"...'ve somehow gone unnoticed. Once it dies down the rookie and I will continue the mission. We'll report back once we've made some progress. Victoria out." a female voice with a British accent said.

"Hm, it looks like I may have some help..." Snake said.

* * *

September 20th, 2011, 3:47 a.m: A large apartment somewhere in New York.

Otacon yawned, and looked at his computer monitor. Earlier in the day, Washu sent him multiple satellite images of Chernobyl. Though Otacon wondered how she was able to take crystal clear images of the area, the thought did not dwell on him for long. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake, when he received and email alert. Otacon scanned the message for any possible spyware, and opened it. There was a sound file, labeled 'Lighting status report'. Otacon downloaded the file, and played it.

"I can't talk for long, but I've been following what few leads I have." the voice of Raiden said in the recording. "I've searched Groznyj Grad, and if the Patriots were here, they're long gone. The only clue I have is a few documents discussing an abandoned base in Columbia. I'll send an update if I find more information." the audio file finished, and Otacon sat back in his chair. It had been about a year since Raiden had started his search for Olga's child, and although they learned little, it had been a wild goose chase. Otacon sighed, and started a search on the two locations Raiden mentioned in the message.

* * *

September 23rd, 10:15 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl.

"Snake, that area is going to have a much higher guard detail, so I'll look into another way around. Right now I suggest heading to the armory, its the next closest area." Otacon said.

"Alright, I'll contact you if anything comes up." Snake said, and ended the transmission. He then looked around the tower to make sure it was safe to climb down. There were a few more guards headed to the stockade, and he waited until they passed. Once he saw his chance, Snake quickly climbed down the tower and ran to another piece of cover. Looking at his surroundings, he looked for his next opportunity to move. After about ten minutes of moving and hiding, Snake finally found an unguarded entrance. After checking to see if there was anything to set off an alarm, he entered the building. He was in a small room, with an elevator at the other end. There were basic directions spray painted in block letters on the concrete next to the elevator, which said the armory was located at basement level one. Snake entered the elevator and descended. When the doors opened, he was greeted by a large room filled with crates, some waist high and others that reached the ceiling. He then heard a scuffle somewhere in the room. Snake moved quietly out of the elevator, and looked down one of the rows of crates. What he saw surprised him. At the other end of the row was a well built man in splitter camouflage, with short black hair, and with a disturbing smile plastered over his face. On the floor in front of him was a woman in a purple sneaking suit, with long green hair, trying to pick herself up. The man laughed and kicked her in the gut, and sent her through the air a few feet.

"You were a fool to come here, slut." The man said. Snake grimaced, unholstered his SIG, and moved out from cover.

"Freeze!" Snake yelled. The man looked over his shoulder, and the man's smile widened. He had bright yellow eyes, seemingly brighter than the lights in the room.

"Well what do we have here? Another intruder?" The man said. He turned to face Snake, and laughed again. "Ha! I know who you are. You're that mercenary fellow, Snake. I suppose you've come to take care of IRE, haven't you?"

"Possibly. And just who might you be?" Snake responded. The man laughed again, and jumped onto a waist high crate.

"I am Romulus, and I take my orders directly from the man in charge. I'm a bit angry that you interrupted my fun with this little whore." Romulus said, then pointed at the woman who was slowly sitting up. "Then again, this just prolongs my fun. I'm sure you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. Tell me, are you a religious man, Snake?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Snake asked.

"Because, I intend to drive your soul into hell!" Romulus yelled, and started to laugh manically. Snake saw the woman pull something out of her pocket, and she slid it across the floor. It stopped inches from Snake's foot.

"Use that, it's the only thing that can kill him!" The woman yelled, and started to cough.

"Quiet, bitch! You aren't involved in this battle!" Romulus yelled, and pulled out a knife. With a flick of his wrist, he sent it flying, and it embedded itself into the woman's stomach. She gasped, and started to cough up blood. Snake quickly picked up the object the woman slid. It was a clip of .357 ammo. The bullets were highly polished, silvery in appearance. Snake replaced the clip in his SIG with the new one.

"Let us begin!" Romulus yelled, and pulled out his own handgun. He fired a few rounds at Snake, who ducked behind cover. Romulus jumped back onto the ground, and started to run. Snake heard him heading to his left side, Snake looked over the crate, and saw quick glimpses of him as he moved from one crate to the next.

"Damn he's fast." Snake said quietly, and moved to another crate. Romulus fired more rounds at Snake, then hid behind a crate to reload.

"I'll make sure your death is slow and painful!" Romulus yelled. Snake popped out from his cover, and aimed at where he heard Romulus' voice. As soon as he moved from cover, Snake fired three rounds. He managed to get a round in Romulus' arm and another in his shoulder. Romulus yelled in pain, and moved to another bit of cover, albeit somewhat slower. Snake ducked back down, and moved quickly to another crate. He breathed slowly, and listened. He heard Romulus move to another crate about fifteen yards behind him, then again, this time moving to his right.

"Where are you hiding, Snake?" Romulus yelled. Snake then heard him breath through his nose, as if he were trying to sniff him out. Snake listened, and determined the exact location of the noise. He popped from cover, and shot a four more rounds in that location. All four rounds went into Romulus' chest, and he yelled loudly, then fell. Snake moved out from his cover, and walked slowly over to Romulus, who was spasming violently on the floor.

"Looks like hell has a new inmate." Snake said. Romulus laughed.

"Maybe so, but you still won't leave this base alive! Dimitri will make you one of his slaves!" Romulus yelled. The wounds in his chest started to smoke, and fire slowly started to spread from his chest. Romulus started to laugh violently, and became engulfed in flames. Snake walked over to the woman, who was slowly pulling the knife from her stomach. When it was out, she dropped it at her side, and held her stomach.

"Don't try to move, I'll go look for a medical kit." Snake said.

"I'm ok, trust me." She said, a slight Scottish accent in her voice, and breathed slowly. A few seconds later she removed her hands from her stomach. The blood stains were still in her sneaking suit, but the skin showing through the hole in the fabric was healed, as if there was no injury. She slowly started to get up, and Snake helped pull her up.

"Who exactly are you?" Snake asked. She brushed herself off, and then smiled.

"My name is Morrigan Aensland. My reason here is similar to yours, I plan on destroying IRE, and killing Dimitri Maximov..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

September 23rd, 10:27 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl.

"It's not normal for a wound that serious to heal so quickly. What exactly are you, and who are you working for?" Snake asked Morrigan.

"For now, lets just say I'm...different. And I'm here on my own, for personal reasons." she answered.

"You're here with no support or back up? How the hell did you get this far?" he asked.

"As I said, I'm different. Now, what kind of ammunition do you have on you?" she responded. Snake frowned.

"Barely enough for a firefight, why does that matter?" he inquired.

"Because, if they aren't silver like the ones I gave you, they won't help you much. Here." she answered. She then pulled three clips of silver .357 ammo from a small pack strapped to her thigh, and handed them to Snake.

"Silver?" Snake said. Before he could ask more, the codec in his ear started to ring. He grumbled, then answered it.

"Snake, I've found an alternate route to the stockade, but it's somewhat lengthy, you'll have to use the underground tunnel system. I'm sending directions to your soliton radar. There are a lot of interconnecting paths, so be sure to follow the directions down to the letter." Otacon said.

"Understood. I've met up with another infiltrator, a woman. She claims she has no support, and she mentioned Dimitri. Apparently his last name is Maximov." Snake responded.

"Maximov, huh. I'll start searching." Otacon said.

"Also, look up the name Morrigan Aensland, that's what the woman called herself." Snake continued.

"Alright. Be careful Snake." Otacon said, then ended the transmission.

"I'm assuming that was your support." Morrigan said.

"In a way. I'm going to grab a few more supplies here, then head to my next destination." Snake said. He then started to look around for anything that could be of use.

"Well, I'm going to follow you, and even though I don't look it, I'm quite experienced in battle." Morrigan responded.

"Then what what happened earlier with Romulus?" Snake asked.

"He was much faster than I expected." Morrigan said flatly.

"Right. Lets get going then." Snake said.

* * *

September 20th, 2011, 7:32 a.m.: Glasgow, UK.

On a somewhat empty street, a young girl, who appeared to be in her early teens, was walking alone. She yawned, and then stretched. There was then a muffled sound, like a rock song. The girl opened her book bag and pulled out a cellphone, then answered it.

"Hey sis. No, I don't think I'll be late." The girl said in a slight Scottish accent. A small bit of hair fell in front of her eyes, and she brushed the lavender lock aside. "Yeah, sure, I can get that after school. Is there anyth..." the girl said, then dropped her cellphone. She then crumpled to the ground, a dart sticking out of her neck. A black van pulled up next to the girl, and the door slid open. She was then quickly pulled into the van by a man wearing all black, while another man in similar garb left a sealed envelope in her book bag that was left on the ground. The van then sped off, and all was quiet, except for the faint sound of a voice emanating from the cellphone.

"...ly, what happened? Are you ok? Lily!?!"

September 23rd, 2011, 10:36 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl.

Snake and Morrigan slowly made their way through the tunnel system, sneaking past the few small guards they encountered. After a while, Snake's codec started to ring again. He signaled to Morrigan to stop, and he answered the call.

"Snake, I have some information on the names you gave me." Otacon said.

"Alright, what have you found?" Snake asked.

"Well, the only records I found on a Dimitri Maximov are a man by the same name during the late 1400's. He was a nobleman in Wallachia, which is present Romania. It says that he fled to the British Isles, but was driven away by Scottish fighters, led by a man named Meterbuchus. When he returned to Wallachia, he tried to start an uprising against Vlad Tepes, which ultimately failed. It then says that he disappeared in the forests, swearing revenge." Otacon explained.

"And how does that history lesson apply to this situation?" Snake asked.

"I'm not finished yet, Snake. I also looked up the name of the woman. I only found basic records, birth certificate, diploma, etcetera. She's apparently highly skilled in hand to hand fighting. An odd thing though, she had no medical records, other than her birth certificate of course." Otacon said.

"The knife wound..." Snake said quietly.

"Huh? What was that, Snake?" Otacon asked.

"Oh, nothing, continue." Snake responded.

"Okay. Anyway, I found more hits on the Aensland name. Her father was a man named Belial, he passed away about two years ago. He was an influential, but somewhat unknown politician in British Parliament. Focused mainly on defense issues, environment cases, and preservation of ancient ruins. Not much is said on his death, but there are rumors that he was assassinated. Here's the odd thing though, when I searched for more information on Belial, I found that the name was used once before in history. Remember the Scottish fighter I mentioned earlier, Meterbuchus?" Otacon asked.

"Yeah, why?" Snake responded.

"His full name was Meterbuchus Belial Aensland."Otacon said. Snake looked over at Morrigan, who was keeping watch for roaming guards.

"What the hell?" Snake said under his breath. Morrigan looked back at him.

"It looks clear, for now at least. We really should get moving." she said. Snake nodded.

"Otacon, if you find anything else keep me updated." he said.

"Right Snake. Also, try not to mention anything I said. I know the info is a little odd, but we need to keep a lid on it for now." Otacon said, and ended the transmission. The two started to move through the tunnels once again, though now at a more relaxed, yet observant pace.

"I've been wondering, why will only silver bullets work? This is a terrorist movement, not some Hollywood horror superstition." Snake inquired. Morrigan frowned slightly.

"...There is a lot more going on here then you realize, Snake. Tell me, what do you know about vampires, werewolves, and other creatures?" Morrigan responded a few moments later. Snake chuckled.

"You honestly believe in that? It makes for a good story, and that's all it is. Only a fool would believe in those things." Snake said. Morrigan frowned again, and looked down.

"Tell me then, what's your reason for Romulus catching on fire as he died?" Morrigan asked.

"He most likely had a flammable weapon with him, like an incendiary grenade." Snake explained. Morrigan sighed, and was about to reply, when she suddenly stopped. Snake stopped as well. There were the faint sounds of voices echoing in the distance. The two slowly and quietly moved forward, listening intently. Eventually, they came to a T-junction in the tunnel. The origin of the voices was coming from the right path. Snake pressed up against the wall, and moved silently to the edge. Carefully looking around the corner, he spotted four guards. Two were moving quite oddly, slowly shuffling from one end of the room to the other, while slouched over. The other two were standing by a door, engrossed in a casual conversation. Snake moved back, and signaled to Morrigan. He first pointed at his eyes, then pointed his thumb toward the direction of the guards, then held up four fingers. Morrigan nodded. She silently moved to the edge, and took a look for herself. She instantly moved back.

"Shit!" she said quietly.

"What's the problem?" Snake asked.

"The two that are talking are vampires. The other two are ghouls. If we don't do something quickly, the ghouls will sniff us out, and we'll have a major problem on our hands." she said quickly. Snake gave her a blank stare. "Fine! Don't believe me. Regardless, we need to take them out before..." Morrigan started to say. Instead, she was interrupted by a very loud and inhuman scream.

"Looks like we may have something, could be another rat." One of the guards said.

"Quick, we need to find cover!" Morrigan said. The two looked around, and saw a large pair of crates on the left side of the tunnel. They quickly moved behind the crates, and waited. Morrigan unholstered her pistol, a Beretta 8357 Cougar. Snake shook his head and mouthed 'No', but she merely scoffed. She looked over the crates, and as soon as the guard was in sight, opened fire. She missed, and the guard quickly moved back behind the wall.

"Intruders!" He yelled. He then leaned around the corner and fired his assault rifle. Snake popped out from cover and fired two rounds, one round hitting the wall, the other hitting the guard's hand, and promptly ducked back down. The guard cried out in pain, and moved back into cover. "Send the damn ghouls out, NOW!" The guard yelled. There was a loud shuffling sound, and the two odd acting guards stood in the middle of the T-Junction, firing at the crates. Morrigan popped out from the side of the crate, and fired. She managed to hit both of the guards in the knees, and they dropped to the ground. Only making an odd moaning sound, the two guards started to crawl towards the crates. Snake popped up from his cover again, and fired at the crawling guards. The other two guards started blind fire around the wall, and Snake ducked again. The injured guard poked his head out to get a better shot, and was instantly dropped from a shot by Morrigan. There was a loud yell, and the other guard ran out from cover. In a blink of an eye, the guard jumped on top of the crates and aimed down. Snake was startled at the speed of the guard, and quickly fired off a few rounds at the guard's torso. Suddenly, there was an odd sound, not unlike the sound a blade makes when cutting through the air. Immediately, the guard collapsed into dust. Snake's eyes widened, and he looked over at Morrigan. Protruding outwards from her back was a large pair of black bat wings, and a smaller pair protruded from her head. The ends of the large wings shined, and partially had the appearance of a metal blade. The look didn't last long, as they changed, and appeared like the rest of the wing. The wings slowly folded down behind Morrigan, as the small wings in her head flapped slowly. Snake immediately pointed his SIG at her.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" Snake yelled. Morrigan sighed.

"I told you I was different, Snake..."

* * *

September 20th, 2011, 7:40 a.m.: Glasgow, UK.

A blue colored mini-cooper sped down an empty road. It suddenly screeched to a stop, and the door flew open. Morrigan stepped out, and ran up to a book bag and a cell phone that had been left lying on the sidewalk. She picked both of them up, and ran back to the mini-cooper. Visibly stressed, she set the bag in the passenger seat, and opened it. Inside was a set of school books, and a sealed envelope. She took the envelope, examined it for a second, and ripped it open.

"_To the politician's whore of a daughter that his concerns,_

_It must be rather hard, juggling the responsibilities as an older sister and as a ruling force in the realm of Makai. Therefore, I'm giving you an offer. Step down as Ruler of Makai, and I shall take your place. To make your decision easier, your sister's life is in my hands. Send your response to Prypiat, sometime in the next two weeks. Failure to comply within the two weeks time, and I'll send your sister's head to you, and take over Makai by force. Do not be fooled, I do have the resources necessary to assist me._

_Dearly yours,_

_Dimitri Maximov"_

"That fucking insignificant little prick!" Morrigan yelled out, crumpling the letter. She started to pound on the steering wheel of the mini-cooper while yelling, and after a few minutes, started to calm herself with deep breaths. She then pulled out a cellphone, and started dialing. "Hey, it's me." Morrigan said after a few moments. "Sorry, I'm not calling to talk, something bad just came up, and I need your help. That bastard Dimitri just kidnapped my sister, and is threatening to kill her if I don't give into his demands. No, we can't just run in foolishly, that'll just get us killed, and I know your sister will agree with me. I just need your help finding out what Dimitri has up his sleeve, and getting the right supplies to deal with it. Alright, thank you Lei-Lei..."

* * *

September 23rd, 2011, 10:42 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl.

"What the hell exactly are you?!?" Snake yelled, still pointing his SIG at Morrigan.

"Listen, if I was going to harm you in someway, I would have done it a while ago, so could you please put your gun down? I'll explain everything." Morrigan said. Snake stared at her for a few moments, then lowered his SIG, though he kept it out, just in case. "As you can see, I'm not a normal person. I'm a demon, a succubus." Morrigan started.

"If you're a demon, then why should I be trusting you in the first place?" Snake growled.

"I'm not evil, if that's what you think. Demons are just like normal human beings, there are those who are good, and those who are not. Unfortunately, you only hear about the bad ones doing something, so it's given us a bad name." Morrigan answered. Snake merely scoffed. "Regardless, my reason for being here is still the same as yours, but for a different purpose." she continued. She then sat on the ground, and sighed. "You see, Dimitri has my sister hostage, and he plans to kill her if I don't give in to his demands."

"And those would be?" Snake asked.

"He wants to rule Makai, the world of demons and other creatures. With my father gone, I have stepped into his place to keep order there, though Dimitri believes he should be the one in control. It wouldn't be the first time the arrogant bastard has tried to take over, though this time he actually stands a good chance of succeeding." Morrigan continued. "Though he doesn't plan to stop there. With the help of a few friends of mine, we found that he has been working for a group, and will rule Earth under their orders. All we know about this group is their name, the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo."

"The Patriots? So they are involved." Snake said.

"Is that their real name?" Morrigan asked.

"Yeah, we've been dealing with them for a while." Snake said. He then put his hand to his ear. "Have you been getting any of this, Otacon?" Snake asked a few seconds later.

"I've been keeping track for a while now. I don't know what to think of it." Otacon responded.

"I'm still having trouble believing all of it." Snake said.

"It will be a while before you get used to it. Most people would panic and do something stupid." Morrigan said.

"So I guess you were right about the guards, and Romulus." Snake said.

"Sort of. The guards _are _vampires, there is just something...odd...about them. They're too weak, it's like they don't know their full potential." Morrigan said.

"What I want to know is how Dimitri took this place over without the Ukrainian government finding out." Snake inquired.

"I can guarantee he's been there much longer than you think, my boy." Macmillan said over the codec.

"What are you talking about?" Otacon asked.

"You forget, I've been to Chernobyl before..."

* * *

November 6th, 1992, Noon: Somewhere in Chernobyl.

_While I was officially part of the S.A.S., myself, along with Leftenant Price, had been given a black ops assignment, to eliminate a man by the name of Imran Zakhaev. We were told he had planned a meeting, to profit from left over nuclear waste. We thought it was a standard job, but things turned strange during our hike to the target location..._

"...too much radiation, we'll have to go around." Macmillan said. He was laying down amongst the weeds and dead grass, perfectly camouflaged, thanks to the ghillie suit the S.A.S. had provided him. A few feet behind him was Leftenant Price, also wearing a ghillie suit.

"Then where do we go?" Price asked.

"We'll cut around these abandoned buildings, but we are going to encounter more guards patrolling the area. We should be alright though, we're practically invisible in our ghillie suits." Macmillan said. He stood up, and moved slowly over to decaying sheet metal shed. "Stay low, and follow me. Don't wander off, there are pockets of radiation all over the place, absorb too much and you're a dead man."

"Understood." Price answered, and moved behind Macmillan.

"Stand by." Macmillan said. He then moved through the shed, and Price waited. "Contact, two of them, dead ahead." Macmillan said. Price moved through the shed, and crouched behind him. About fifty yards ahead was an old house with a moderately sized stable nearby, with two guards patrolling in front of it. Macmillan inched forward slowly. "Take one out when the other's not looking." Macmillan ordered. Price nodded, and waited for a few moments. Once he had the opportunity, he fired, taking out the leftmost guard with a shot to the temple. "He's down." Macmillan said. A few seconds later, he fired at the other guard. "Good night."

"If this is all we're dealing with, we should be find." Price said. Macmillan shrugged, and headed toward the stable.

"Move." He said. Price followed behind, and the both crouched outside. Macmillan looked inside the stable, then back at Price. "We'll have more cover if we move around. Let's go." he said. The two moved around the stable, and ended up under a window at the house. Macmillan cautiously peeked inside. "Four tangos inside. Kind of an odd time to be drinking red wine, comrades." Macmillan said. Price pulled out his pistol, but Macmillan shook his hand at him. "Don't even think about it, lets just leave them." Price nodded, and the two slowly moved down the side of the house. A lone guard was walking between the house and a broken down car. "Tango by the car." Macmillan said quietly. Price took aim with his rifle, and shot the guard through the neck. A few moments later Macmillan ran up behind the car, with Price following slowly behind. Eventually, they made it to a small group of trees near a church. Macmillan held his hand up and slowly crouched. "Don't move." he said quietly.

"Tangos?" Price asked.

"Yeah, one to the north, and one in the church tower." Macmillan answered. "You take care of the tower, I'll get the one on the ground." Price took aim again, and shot the tower guard through the eye. At the same time, Macmillan took out the other guard, with a shot between the eyes.

"Perfect." Price said, and the two moved into the church. Macmillan quickly looked around inside. Near the tower ladder was a large metal crate. Macmillan cautiously moved up and inspected it.

"Looks like more ammo for our rifles. But why silver of all things?" Macmillan said. He then shook his head. "Doesn't matter, stock up what you can." Macmillan opened a couple of pouches in his suit, and put a few clips of ammo in. Price followed suit, and the two were outside once again. After moving a few yards from the church, there was a low rumble echoing through the air.

"Do you hear that?" Price asked.

"Yeah, get in the shadows, it's a helicopter." Macmillan answered. The two laid down, and stayed in the small shadow of a nearby wall. A few moments later the helicopter passed over head, and the two continued onward, into a field.

"Think that's the end of our troubles?" Price asked.

"Spoke to soon, lad, look ahead." Macmillan said, then immediately went prone. Up ahead was a large number of soldiers, and a few tanks, slowly moving through the field. Price followed suit, and laid down right behind Macmillan. "Now there's too many of them, we'll have to avoid them. Try to anticipate their paths, and if you have to move, do it very slowly." Macmillan said. They both waited, shifting slightly as a soldier moved too close. After what felt like an eternity, the squadron had left, and the two were able to move ahead. Not far from the field was small gathering of wrecked vehicles and train cars. There were two guards looking around, and another two throwing bodies from a large truck into some water. "Looks like they took care of a few that couldn't be bought out. If we do this smart, we can take them all out, but you need to fire on my mark. Understood?" Macmillan stated. Price nodded, and the two took aim. "Three...two..." Macmillan started. Suddenly, one of the guards disposing of bodies yelled out, and grabbed a body from pile. It was a man who was still alive, though bleeding from a small cut on his forehead. The other guard smiled, and mumbled something. The two guards restrained the man, and to Macmillan and Price's horror, bit into his neck. A few minutes later, the guards threw the body into the water, blood staining their faces.

"What the fuck?" Price said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, just kill them." Macmillan said. They both fired at the guards, striking them in the head, and shot the other two standing watch. However, the guards got back up, and started yelling. Macmillan and Price moved behind a wrecked car as bullets showered around them.

"What the hell are these guys?" Macmillan yelled, and fired more rounds at them. Price reloaded his rifle, and fired at one of the guards running towards their location. He managed to get a chest shot, and the guard collapsed into dust. Price, wide eyed and stunned, removed the clip and checked the ammo. It was the silver bullets they had grabbed earlier.

"Captain, use the ammo we just got!" Price yelled. Macmillan nodded, and reloaded his rifle. A few shots later, and the other three guards had collapsed into large piles of dust...

_...even with that horrific situation, we managed to focus on our mission, and finally made it to our sniping location. Since the meeting wouldn't occur for two more days, we waited, and discussed what had happened. Even though we had a tough time believing it ourselves, we came to the conclusion that we were dealing with vampires, or something very similar. We were able to get radio contact with our support, and debriefed them. We thought we were going to be the laughing stock of the S.A.S., but they took us seriously, and told us to continue the mission. We did, and the next day, Price managed to blow off Zakhaev's arm. Unfortunately we were spotted, and started to run for our lives. Price managed to take down a helicopter with a round from his sniper, but the damn thing messed up my leg when it crashed. Broken, but not finished, we finally made it to the landing zone. That ammo we picked up came quite handy, we were taking the bastards out right up until our helicopter landed. Once we returned to England, we were brought in front of our commanding officer, and a strange man from some other department named Arthur. Once giving them the full debrief, we were ordered to stay silent. I started drinking that same day as well..._

* * *

Authors Note: Finally managed to finish this chapter, I had to put it on the back burner due to some projects at college. Hope you guys enjoyed it though!

Authors Note 2: A few days after I posted this, I realized I had a continuity error. Fixed it, though i'm not sure if anyone noticed it, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

September 23rd, 2011, 10:47 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl.

"So you're saying that these... vampires... could be some remnant of the soviet union?" Snake asked.

"Most likely, under some paranormal research department. I wouldn't be surprised if Britain or the U.S. has something similar." Macmillan answered.

"I'll see if I can dig up more information on this. Meanwhile, I want you two to keep going. Be on your toes, Snake." Otacon said, and ended the transmission. Snake sighed heavily.

"Are you going to be okay?" Morrigan asked.

"Yeah, just a lot to take in." Snake responded. Morrigan shrugged, and reloaded her pistol. "Is this the first time you've used a firearm?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Morrigan asked.

"Your aim was a little off, and you were firing with only one hand. You'll have better control if you grip with both hands." Snake said. Morrigan shrugged again.

"I see. I've never really had to use one, I've been more of a hand to hand person." Morrigan said. She holstered the weapon, crossed her arms, then sighed. "Heh, I'd probably be enjoying this, if I wasn't so worried about my sister..." Morrigan continued. She stood there for a moment, her eyes closed, lost in thought.

"Listen, we can't stay here, they're going to send a few soldiers by when they don't receive their status report." Snake said. Morrigan took a deep breath.

"You're right. Lets get going." she said. The two continued onward, towards the stockade...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lilith was angry. Her PSP had died while she was playing Final Fantasy Seven, right before she saved. She sighed, and put the console back in her pocket.

"Now what am I going to do?" she said quietly. It had been a few days since she woke up in the small dingy cell, with no chance to escape. Not that she hadn't tried. Her first plan was to seduce the guard, get him to open the cell door, knock him out, try to drain his energy, and try find her way back to the villa. Her captors were smarter than that, though. The closest guard was a ghoul, stationed directly across the cell. Her second plan was to find some kind of opening, like a vent shaft, and crawl through that. That idea was shot down rather quickly when she discovered there were no vents running through the cell. Once her panic had subsided, boredom set in, and she looked around for something to do. She was quite happy when she found her PSP still in her pocket, her first thought being to email her sister to inform her of her predicament. However, when the PSP failed to find a Wi-Fi signal, she almost cried. So for the past few days, she had done nothing but play Final Fantasy Seven, sleep, and eat whatever food they left her when she woke up.

"You'd think they'd at least give me a book or something." she said aloud. Her eyes went wide. "Wait, thats right! I still have that book I got from the library!" She reached into the other pocket of her school uniform, and pulled out the small gray book. She remembered checking it out the day before she was kidnapped, because the title intrigued her.

"Alright...'In the Darkness of Shadow Moses'...by Nastasha Romenenko... Dedicated to the casualties of Shadow Moses as well as to all those who suffered the tyranny of the nuclear weapons, and to Richard Ames. Chapter One..." Lilith read out loud.

* * *

September 23rd, 2011, 11:00 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl.

Snake and Morrigan continued down the hall, both as silent as the dead. Snake still felt somewhat uneasy around Morrigan. She sensed this, but couldn't think of anything to say to lift the tension. Eventually, the two made it to a large room, filled with armored patrol carriers, tanks, and a few trucks. Snake stayed low, and moved quickly to a nearby tank. Pressing up against it, he motioned for Morrigan to follow him. She stayed low, and was soon next to Snake. Snake peeked around the side of the tank. The room was too quiet, there should have been at least two soldiers patrolling this area. Snake surveyed the area, and soon discovered why. On the other side of the room, near an exit, there were two ash piles, with weapons laying next to them.

'That explains the silence.' Snake thought to himself. He was about to step out, when he saw a flash at the other side of the room. Snake quickly moved back behind the tank, just as a shot rang out. A bullet whizzed past, and struck the wall opposite of Snake and Morrigan. "And that explains the dead guards." Snake said out loud. He looked over at Morrigan. "Do you have anything that could help us out of this?" Snake asked. She dug around in one of the small packs strapped to her side, and pulled out two stun grenades.

"I managed to grab these before Romulus attacked me." she answered.

"Perfect." Snake replied. He grabbed both of the grenades, clipped one onto his belt, and pulled the pin on the other. He moved around Morrigan to the other side of the tank, and tossed the stun grenade around the side. There was a flash, immediately followed by a loud bang. "Lets go!" Snake yelled, and ran out, making a bee line for an armored patrol carrier towards the left side of the room, with Morrigan right on his heels. Right when both of them were behind the carrier, a shot ricocheted off of the carrier's side. Wherever the sniper was, they were still in his line of fire.

"I don't think that's going to work again." Morrigan said.

"We can't just sit here, we need to think of something fast." Snake replied. A few moments later, the sound of running footsteps met their ears. Snake pulled out his SIG, and Morrigan followed suit, pulling out her Beretta. Around either side of the carrier appeared a soldier in a dark green uniform, wearing a helmet and gas mask. Snake aimed at the soldier closest to him, Morrigan following suit. Both soldiers already had their weapons out, aiming at the two.

"Freeze!" the soldiers said in unison.

"Looks like were in a standoff." Snake said, a grim look upon his face.

"Looks like it. You don't appear to be part of Dimitri's forces, so who are you?" Morrigan said, examining the soldier she was aiming at.

"We could ask the same thing. Drop your weapons!" said the soldier closest to Snake. She was definitely female, and had a british accent. Snake noticed a patch on the female's shoulder, it was a red and black checkered shield.

"You're the ones who tried attacking the base earlier. Too bad you got separated from your squad." Snake said. He then reholstered his pistol. "You're here to kill Dimitri, so I ask again, who are you?" The female soldier lowered her weapon, as the other soldier. Morrigan reholstered hers, but was still on edge. Both soldiers removed their helmets and gas masks. The female soldier had short strawberry blonde hair, and looked at Snake with piercing red eyes.

"I'm Seras Victoria, and this is Ryan Belmont, a rookie in our squad. We're with Hellsing."

"Hellsing, hmm?" Morrigan said coyly, still looking at Ryan Belmont. She looked over at Snake and Seras Victoria, then raised an eyebrow. "I remember hearing a rumor they were hiring vampires, but I took that as a load of rubbish. Looks like it's true though."

"Well I don't particularly fancy hurting the innocent, so I qualify to work with them." Seras said, smirking.

"Wait, so you're one of them?" Snake asked.

"In a sense, yes. Though I'm not like the ones you've probably had to deal with here. They're weak, and as my former master would say, 'a cheap knockoff'." Seras continued.

"Chipped?" Morrigan asked.

"Possibly, but I can't confirm that at the moment." Seras answered.

"What do you mean, chipped?" Snake asked, feeling quite out of the loop.

"A chipped vampire is one who was not turned by another vampire, at least in the normal sense. They're pretty much artificial, and we had quite a surge of them in the past few years." Seras explained.

"Well they definitely are weak, not up to par with Dimitri's powers, thats for sure. And I suppose you'll get a bonus if you bring me in as well." Morrigan said. She then turned back and looked Ryan in the eyes. "I bet you never knew that succubi existed, did you little boy?" she said in a slightly seductive tone. Ryan swallowed loudly, his eyes darting between her eyes and her wings.

"Ma'am, I just joined this organization five days ago, I don't know what _doesn't_ exist anymore." he said nervously. Seras laughed softly.

"Calm down, Ryan. Don't worry, Ms. Aensland, the Hellsing organization would probably protect you if you asked." Seras said.

"Oh, so you know who I am. Now why would Hellsing protect me?" Morrigan asked.

"Well, you're father was well liked by my superiors. Since you have a high chance of entering british politics, well, they'd rather have you on their side then against them." Sears answered. Snake was starting to get slightly impatient, and cleared his throat.

"This seems like something you might want to discuss later, right now we should be more worried about Dimitri." Snake said.

"You're right. The longer we stand around and idly chat, the more time Dimitri has to his advantage." Seras said, looking back at Snake. "So who exactly are you? You look a little familiar."

"I'm just a samaritan sent in to take care of a bad situation." Snake answered. Seras raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, so what's your name, samaritan?" she asked.

"Names are meaningless in a warzone." Snake responded, pulling out a pack of Lucky Strike cigarettes. Seras's other eyebrow raised.

"Wait a minute...no, you can't be, if you were...oh fuck." she said quietly.

"Miss Victoria, what's the problem?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan...he's Solid Snake." Seras answered Ryan, then looked back at Snake. "I thought I recognized you, you were all over the news after that tanker went down in New York, then again later with that whole 'Sons of Liberty' fiasco."

"Wait, this is the legendary Solid Snake?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"I'm no legend, just a solider who's killed many people." Snake said, and lit his cigarette.

"Please tell me the reason you're here is not the reason I'm thinking of." Seras said in an anxious tone. Snake took a drag off the cigarette.

"Yeah, Dimitri has a Metal Gear." Snake said frankly. Seras took a deep breath, then reached for her radio.

"Sir, there are a few issues in the mission we've come across."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lilith couldn't pull her eyes away from the book. A secret military base in Alaska, an army of genetically enhanced soldiers, a squad of unorthodox mercenaries, a nuclear weapon that could be used anywhere, and only one man against it all? Lilith found it hard to believe what she was reading really happened, yet at the same time it was entirely plausible. This Solid Snake, she had heard of him before, but could not remember where. She stopped reading for a moment, and then sighed.

"If he was here, I'd be out of this mess in no time." Lilith said, then sighed again. "Yeah right, like that'll ever happen..."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely long delay in posting chapters. My life has been really hellish lately, and it's been tough even trying to find time to write. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Keep on a look out for the next chapter, it will be out at sometime. Also, for those who have read/been reading my Beyond Dreams story, don't worry, it's not dead. I've written a bit for the next chapter on that one, and a chapter will be done soonish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

September 23rd, 2011, 11:26 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl

Snake finished his cigarette, and dropped the filter in the small ash can he carried with him. He then activated his codec.

"Otacon, we've met up with the opposing force. Apparently they're from a British organization known as Hellsing." Snake said.

"Hm, I've heard of them before, but I don't know much about them." Otacon replied.

"Hellsing? I thought I recognized that patch you described earlier, Snake. I can guarantee you're in good company!" Macmillan added.

"Why do you say that?" asked Snake.

"They only take the best, brightest, and most promising of soldiers from different British forces, such as the S.A.S." Macmillan explained.

"Snake, find out if we can contact their support team. If we have full cooperation on both ends that might make this mission a bit easier." Otacon said.

"Right." Snake said. He then looked over at Seras and motioned to his ear. "What's the frequency your boss is on? My support team wants to talk."

"So does mine. It's 141.66. You'll be talking to Sir Integra Hellsing." Seras answered.

"Did you get that Otacon?" Snake asked, pressing his fingers over his ear.

"Of course. This will probably take a while Snake, so continue on with the mission." Otacon responded. As his codec turned off, Snake looked over at Seras and Ryan.

"So do you know where you are headed in this base?" he asked. Seras sighed.

"We we're planning on heading straight for Dimitri, but knowing now that he has a Metal Gear..." Seras said, trailing off.

"Yeah, that kind of takes priority." Ryan finished.

"There's one more thing that's high priority." Snake said, as he headed towards the exit of the room. Morrigan looked at him for a moment, and started to follow.

"And what's that?" Seras asked, and started to follow the two, dragging Ryan behind her.

"My sister, Lily... Dimitri is holding her hostage." Morrigan answered. "She's only twelve, and that bastard is threatening to kill her!" Morrigan continued, finishing the sentence with a growl. She clenched her hands shut, as if choking someone. She then took a few slow breaths, and calmed down. "If anything were to happen to her...she's the only family I have left..." Morrigan said quietly.

* * *

May 14th, 2009, 1:43 p.m.: Glasgow, UK

"This is all I was able to find regarding your father's death." said a brown haired woman, who was wearing a modest black dress. She took a sip from a small cup, and set it down on the coffee table in front of her. She then opened a small briefcase that was set on the coffee table, pulled out a plain manila folder, and slid it across the table to the opposite side. A feminine hand stopped it's movement, and opened the folder, pulling out a single file. Sad, green eyes looked over it carefully, and the woman sighed.

"Mei-Ling, this is my father we're talking about. I don't care what you tell me, you know what he's been through. A simple heart attack isn't enough to kill him." Morrigan said, placing the file back into the folder. She then reached for her own small cup from the table, and took a small sip of tea. The brown haired woman rubbed the bridge of her nose for a moment.

"I know that, Morrigan. For being a few centuries old, he was practically in perfect health. They even stated in the report that he shouldn't have had a heart attack. His arteries were clean, there wasn't clot or blockage in his heart, they didn't even find any chemicals in his system that could have induced an attack. It sounds odd, but his heart cells just up and died." Mei-Ling said. Morrigan looked down at the folder, lost in thought. Her foot tapped the floor for a few moments, before she looked back up at Mei-Ling.

"All of this just sounds extremely fishy. Were you able to check his...body...for anything they might not have found? Residual energy, any small burns?" Morrigan asked. Mei-Ling shook her head.

"I did, but there was nothing that would have indicated a magical or spiritual attack. If, and this **IS** a big if, Morrigan...If your father was assassinated, it was definitely caused by something man-made." Mei-Ling said. Morrigan looked down, and sighed, as she adjusted the black sleeve of her formal outfit. "Your father's service was beautiful, by the way. It was quite obvious that those who he worked with were quite fond of him." Mei-Ling added, and took a sip of her tea. "Also, Lei-Lei wanted you to know that she's sorry that she was unable to attend." A small, sad smile graced Morrigan's features.

"Tell her not to worry about it. What is she up to, by the way? The last thing I heard from you was that she was somewhere in America." Morrigan asked.

"Ah, yes. She's out in New York, investigating some suspicious murders that occurred after that incident dealing with the oil spill clean up facility. From the looks of it, they appear to be caused by a rouge vampire. The only difference is that the corpses aren't desiccated. It's all quite odd, really." Mei-Ling answered. Morrigan stood up, and stretched slightly.

"I wish her luck. Also, Mei-Ling...if you find out anything regarding my father's passing..." Morrigan started to say, trailing off. Mei-Ling smiled slightly, and stood up, grabbing the briefcase from the coffee table.

"I'll let you know. You take care of yourself, Morrigan." Mei-Ling responded, as she walked around the coffee table. She hugged Morrigan for a moment, and turned to leave. She stopped, and turned to look over her shoulder. "Though honestly, I'm more concerned about how your sister is taking this than you. Something like this can be devastating to a child." Mei-Ling added, and left the room, heading towards the front door. Morrigan sighed once more, and left the room as well, and headed upstairs. After a few moments, she ended up in front of a plain wooden door, and slowly opened it. Inside was a moderately sized bedroom, decorated with varying shades of blue and red. On the bed in the far corner was a young girl, laying on her side, hugging her knees to her chest. She faced the wall, and her form shook occasionally, as soft sobs filled the room. Morrigan slowly walked over to the bed, and sat down. She laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, and squeezed slightly.

"Morrigan...I miss Dad..." Lilith said, small sobs breaking up her sentence. "We're...we're not going to see him smile...or hear him laugh...he's not going to see me grow up..." she added, then started to sob louder. Morrigan slowly pulled her up, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Even if he is gone from this world, Lily, he is still with us. As long as you hold your memories of him close, he will always be with you." she said, and hugged her tighter.

* * *

September 23rd, 2011, 11:30 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl

Lilith continued to read the novel, shocked at the facts presented to her. She had never thought that anyone could take out a Tank by themselves, with grenades no less. Lost in her own world, Lilith failed to hear the knocking on her cell door.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" A voice yelled. Lilith jumped slightly, and looked over at the door. A tray of food had been slid under the door, and the sound of footsteps moved from the front of her door to the exit of the room. Lilith slowly got up and moved over to the tray, picking it up. She stopped when she overheard the guards talking.

"...since that attack earlier, the boss has got the ground floor and his quarters on lock down. But there have been some rumors floating around that there are a few intruders that made it in." A voice said. Lilith quickly put her food down, and put her ear to the door.

"Intruders? How many do they say?" another voice asked.

"I have no idea. There's a few dead ghouls down in the tunnels, and there might be some activity in the Tank hanger. We're not sure though, since all we're basing that on is the camera feed going out. But get this, someone took out Romulus." the first voice said.

"What? Are you serious?" the second voice responded, a surprised yet fearful tone in his voice.

"Yeah, haven't heard much from the guys upstairs, but what I have heard is some green haired chick in a purple combat outfit started to fight him, before he got the upper hand." the first voice said. Lilith tensed up at this. "However, some guy came in right after, and handed his ass to him." the first voice said.

"But...Romulus is one of the best soldiers out there! Who the hell could have taken him out?" the second voice said.

"Don't know, but they think it could be him. You know...the legendary mercenary..." the first voice said. Both voices were quiet after this, and sounds of footsteps picked up slightly, growing quieter as the two soldiers left the room. Lilith was wide eyed, and slowly looked over at the book she left on her bed.

"There's no way...it can't be..." Lilith said quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile

The group had left the tank hanger, and were once again moving through the underground tunnel system, slowly making their way to the stockade. They stayed silent, the only sound accompanying them was the soft foot falls they made. So far, the tunnels were bare, intersections and doorways were unpatrolled. This detail bothered Snake greatly, and he could not help but feel suspicious. Snake quickly looked at his soliton radar; they were roughly a few hundred meters from the stockade. All that was between their current location and their destination were multiple twisting, maze-like paths, and a couple of rooms, one of which that was dead ahead of them. Snake held a hand up, signaling the others to stop. He quickly checked over the door for any traps, and slowly opened it, pointing his SIG P239 pistol inside. He carefully pushed the door fully open, and looked into the room. The inside had a few crates and boxes stacked up along the sides, with various supplies. Snake made a motion to continue moving.

"Heh heh, so you're the one who took out Romulus, eh?" A voice echoed from the room. Snake instantly pointed his SIG into the room. Morrigan followed suit, unholstoring and pointing her Beretta 8357 Cougar, as did Seras and Ryan with their MP7's.

"Who wants to know?" Snake asked. A tall man, wearing black ACU's with various straps crossing his body, and who easily reached seven and a half feet tall, walked out from behind a stack of crates. He turned and faced the four, his bright, steel colored eyes glaring intently at Snake.

"Someone who was annoyed by his psychotic actions." the man said, smirking. He twisted his head slightly, with some slight audible popping, and then rolled his head into a circle. Snake noticed two large horns protruding from his head, and raised an eyebrow.

"So I take it your one of Dimitri's sideshow, right?" Snake asked. The man laughed heartily, and smiled.

"Why of course. The name's Androgeus, and I merely wish to see if the man can live up to the legend." the tall man said. He reached behind his back, and pulled out a large machine gun. "I'd rather fight you hand to hand to test our worth, but the boss doesn't want me to play around. I assume you know what this is, right?" Androgeus said, and lifted the gun slightly. Snake looked at it for a moment.

"I'm familiar with the M240 line. Seven-Six-Two NATO round, if I'm not mistaken." Snake replied bluntly.

"Right, and you probably know what this can do to a man. This little gem happens to be the Bravo variant, a favorite of mine. I could open fire on you now, but I'm a fair man." Androgeus continued, and hefted the M240 over his shoulder. "I'm going to give you ten seconds to run into the tunnel system before I hunt you down. I figure that's more than enough of a handicap for your handgun there." he said, and nodded towards Snake's SIG. Snake glanced behind himself towards Morrigan.

"Leave, take those two with you and find your sister. I'll deal with him on my own." Snake said. Morrigan looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Are you nuts? He's a minotaur, he won't be easy to take down!" Morrigan replied.

"Just go, I'll catch up with you." Snake said. Morrigan let out a huff, and gestured towards Seras and Ryan. She then quickly moved down one of the tunnels, the two following her. Androgeus smiled.

"Good, now we won't have any distractions. You better start running, Snake." Androgeus said. Snake took a few steps backward, then ran down the tunnel opposite of the one Morrigan took. He took a few twists and turns, trying to put as much distance between himself and Androgeus, while trying to think of a way to defeat him. He took another turn, and pressed up against the wall, taking calm, steady breaths.

"Time's up, Snake. I hope you hid well, I know these tunnels like the back of my hand..."

* * *

Author's Note: Life has been hell, which is why it took so long to crank this chapter out. I'll try to update sooner, but I cannot guarantee that I will. As always, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

September 23rd, 2011, 11:36 p.m.: Somewhere in Chernobyl

Snake opened his eyes, and he allowed a bemused smirk to form on his face. Directly across the hall from him was a room, with "Machine Maintenance Supplies" painted on the door. Below that, in bright red lettering, was "**CAUTION: HIGH-PRESSURE TANKS**". Snake quickly looked around, and ducked into the room. Inside, he found various tools, and a few large tanks, two of which caught Snake's attention.

'Acetylene...and Liquid Nitrogen...I could use this.' he thought. At the base of the tanks were five small, metal storage cylinders. Snake picked one up, and found that it was empty. He checked the other four, and found that they were empty as well. He frowned, and looked back at the large tanks. He noticed a filling station attached to each tank, and sighed.

"I hope these have an auto shut-off mechanism." he said quietly, and placed one cylinder in the acetylene station, and another in the nitrogen station.

"You can't hide forever, Snake!" Androgeous yelled, his location masked by the echo of the halls. Snake looked at his soliton radar system, and put a mark on the room he was in. He then left the room, and quietly moved down the hall.

"Then I better lead him on a wild goose chase." Snake replied quietly.

* * *

Morrigan, Seras, and Ryan had ran down the tunnel system, and luckily, had not run into any opposition. As they neared a four-way junction in the tunnel, they started to slow down, and soon stopped. Morrigan stared at the three possible directions they could take, and sighed.

"So...any idea which way we should go?" Ryan asked.

"Shhh..." Morrigan sounded, and held up a solitary finger. She then closed her eyes, and stood completely still. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, and looked towards the left path. "We need to head this way." she said quietly, and started to move in that direction. Seras smirked, and immediately fell in line behind her. Ryan raised an eyebrow, and slowly started to follow.

"Wait, how do you know?" he asked. Seras looked over her shoulder at him, and smiled.

"She has a psychic connection with her sister." Seras answered, while tapping her forefinger on her temple.

"She's right, though at this distance I can barely feel her presence. Once we get closer, I'll be able to communicate with her." Morrigan added.

"Alright, but how did _you _know it was a psychic connection?" Ryan asked, looking at Seras. She let out a slight laugh.

"Easy, I felt her mentally reach out." she answered, smiling. '_You should already know true vampires have psychic abilities, or did they forget to tell you that when you were training at the compound?' _ she added, speaking telepathically to Ryan. He sighed, and shook his head.

"I guess I must have missed that lesson." he said quietly. Silence soon followed, as they moved down the tunnel.

* * *

Seven-six-two rounds turned concrete into dust only paces behind Snake, as he turned a corner in the twisting labyrinth of the tunnel system. Androgeous had caught sight of him minutes ago, and Snake had barely been able to avoid him. Taking another blind corner, Snake allowed a small grin as he quickly surveyed the new hall. It was lined on either side large wooden crates, with various stamped labels denoting their contents. Spying an empty crate with the lid leaning next to it, he immediately jumped into it, and haphazardly placed the lid on top. He waited, and listened intently to his surroundings. A few moments later, he heard the heavy foot steps of Androgeous walking past the hall.

"Just how long do you intend to play hide and seek, Snake? Sooner or later, I _will _kill you. You can't delay the inevitable." Androgeous yelled out, his voice echoing and fading through the tunnel system as he moved farther away. Snake waited a few more moments, and then pushed the lid off of the crate, and climbed out of it. He sighed, and took a closer look at the surrounding crates. They appeared to be supplies that had been hastily left in mid-transport, most likely from the skirmish Hellsing caused outside. One of the crates caught Snake's attention, and as he opened the lid and peered inside, he smiled. It was partially filled with reddish-orange clay bricks, as well as small electrical devices and a small remote.

"Heh, for once, I'm happy to see Semtex." Snake bemused quietly, and grabbed a block of the plastic explosive, a detonator, and the remote. He then brought up his soliton radar, and found the room he had marked earlier. The radar brought up a bright gold line from his current location to the marked room, and he started to follow it back.

* * *

As Lilith read the book, she had thought that there was no way it could continue to surprise her. Yet, she had just finished reading over the fight between Snake and the mysterious cyborg ninja. Even with his hardened exoskeleton, Snake had still been able to defeat him with nothing but his bare hands. She sighed, and tore her eyes from the book, looking at the ceiling of her dingy cell.

"That strange soldier the guards were talking about...it can't be him, it's impossible." Lilith said, closing her eyes. "But...a girl can hope." She sighed once more, and her mind started to wander.

_'...ly...' _a voice echoed in her ears. She immediately sat up, and looked around. '_...Lily...' _the voice echoed again. Lilith gasped, her eye's widening.

_'Morrigan! Where are you?' _Lilith thought, reaching out with her mind. She could barely feel her sister's presence.

_'Lily! I'm close by, just hang in there, we're coming to get you out of this place!' _Morrigan answered.

_'We? Who's we?'_ Lilith asked.

_'Two soldiers from British Special Forces, I'll explain more about it when we find you.'_

_'…'_

_'Are you okay, Lily? Is something wrong?'_

_'Other than the dirty cell I'm in, I'm alright. Just please hurry!'_ Lilith finished, and closed her eyes. "I knew he wouldn't be here..."

* * *

Snake followed the gold trail on his soliton radar back to the maintenance supply room, where the small, full acetylene and liquid nitrogen cylinders waited for him. Checking his radar once more, he found a suitable location to set his plan into motion. He took both cylinders, one under each arm, and hastily ran to the nearby hall.

It was a dead end, with a couple wood crates scattered around. Setting the cylinders down, Snake looked over the area, and finalized his plan. It was a gamble, but he had done crazier things in the past. Moving as quickly as he could, Snake moved one of the crates towards the entrance of the dead end, and set the acetylene cylinder on top of it, laying it on its side. He then placed the cylinder of liquid nitrogen on the ground, opposite of the crate. Finally, he set a few semtex charges at the base of the crate, and around the liquid nitrogen cylinder. Once everything was in place, he stood with his back facing the wall of the dead end, next to one of the other wooden crates, and waited. A few minutes passed by, and the faint sound of footsteps steadily grew louder. The large form of Androgeous appeared around the corner, and stepped into the opening of the dead end, a large smirk plastered onto his face.

"So, ran out of places to hide? Or just giving up?" Androgeous asked, smiling the entire time. Snake slowly shook his head.

"I just got sick of your little game wasting my time." He replied. 'Just one more step.' he then thought. Androgeous scoffed.

"Right. Well then, any final thoughts before I kill you?" Androgeous responded, and took a step forward, raising his M240.

"Yeah, a suggestion. You should work on paying attention to your surroundings." Snake said, and tilted his head slightly towards the acetylene cylinder. Androgeous turned to look, and Snake drew his SIG P239. As he fired a round towards the acetylene cylinder, Androgeous ducked. The bullet punctured the cylinder, and it smashed into one of Androgeous' large horns, twisting his head violently. Snake then fired a second round, aimed at the cylinder of liquid nitrogen. The bullet punctured the top of the cylinder, and sprayed the freezing liquid into Androgeous' face. As he screamed, Snake ducked behind the crate next to him, and pressed the button on the remote detonator, setting the charges of Semtex that surrounded the large man off. The explosion sent bits of debris flying over Snake's head. He waited a few more moments, and stepped out from behind the crate, towards the entrance of the dead end.

Androgeous was on his back, a twisted and battered wreck. His legs were completely gone, as was his right arm, and half of his face. Blood pooled underneath him, and yet, he was still alive, his ragged breathing a sign of his lingering presence.

"You...you...how?" He coughed out, as Snake knelt next to him.

"A combination of serendipity and improvisation." Snake answered. Androgeous let out a rough laugh, that immediately turned into a violent cough.

"The gods... must favor you then. It'd be wise for Dimitri...not to underestimate you..." Androgeous replied, his coughs breaking up his sentence. "Listen...the route to IRE...is protected by more than just...the false vampires." he continued, his breaths starting to become shallow. "There are...three more like myself...creatures of myth...and shadow...as well as...automated defenses."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Snake asked.

"A man... who spreads false-truths on his deathbed... is a man who fears death. I do not..." Androgeous rasped out. He let out one final breath, and was still. Snake grimaced, and walked away from the scene, activating his codec.

"Otacon, patch me through to the others."

* * *

The final body crumbled to ash as Seras lowered her MP7. She was pressed against the wall next to the door of the stockade, with Ryan on the opposite side of the door. Morrigan stood behind her, keeping a lookout for possible patrolling guards. Seras signaled that the final guard had been killed, and all three entered the room.

"Lily! Where are you?" Morrigan yelled out, looking around the room. There was a loud tapping noise, coming from one of the cells at the end of the room.

"I'm over here!" a voice yelled out. Morrigan ran up to the cell, and opened the small viewing window in the door. Bright red eyes met green, and filled with joy. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, sis!" Lilith said, smiling.

"Are you alright? Have they hurt you at all?" Morrigan asked, a slight worried tone in her voice.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, and a bit hungry." Lilith replied, shrugging her shoulders. She then looked over Morrigan. "Where'd you get that outfit? And who are the two people you said were with you?"

"It was Lei-Lei's idea, said it would help me sneak in better. As for those two, they're from Hellsing." Morrigan answered, and gestured to the Hellsing soldiers to head over. Seras walked up behind Morrigan, followed by Ryan.

"I'm Seras Victoria, and the rookie here is Ryan Belmont. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Seras greeted. The radio clipped to her uniform started to beep, and she stepped away to answer it.

"So, how do we open this cell door? I don't exactly see a lock on here." Morrigan asked, and gestured towards the door. Ryan bent down, and looked closely at the heavy door.

"You're right. And it doesn't look like there's a key card mechanism either. It's probably computer controlled." he replied, and stood up. He looked over the room, and found a computer terminal, that was smoking slightly from two bullet holes. "Shit. Guess we're going to have to blow the door." he said, sighing. "Miss Victoria! The terminal to open the cell door has been shot to hell. We need to find some C4, or some other explosive, to get her out."

"Is that so?" Seras asked, and smiled slightly. She continued talking into the radio, before shutting it off, and walking back over. "That won't be a problem." Seras continued, and then looked over to Lilith. "You might want to get as close to the door as possible, dear, and cover your ears...within the next minute or two." she added. Lilith gave her a confused look, but nodded. She made sure she had her belongings on her, and then huddled down behind the door, covering her ears. A few moments later, there was a loud bang, coupled with a small tremor that ran through the ground. The wall opposite of the door had crumbled, and Lilith looked over at the new entrance to the room. As the dust cleared, she saw a lone man standing in the opening, lighting a cigarette, and wearing a bandana. He then stepped through the opening, took a drag from his cigarette, and held out his hand.

"Ready to go, kid?" Solid Snake asked. Lilith's jaw dropped, and she let out a small noise.


End file.
